Total Drama Ultimate All-Stars!
by crazyguy1313
Summary: In this AU of All Stars, 36 contestnts compete for 10 million dollars: 24 veterans, and 12 OCs. BUT...not all is what it seems... collaboration with the fantastic Jason Kreuger Myers.


**Total Drama Ultimate All-Stars**

_Chapter one: MY OCs_

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, or the four Interns(Michael, Paula, Graydon, and Mara) and 12 veteran(Andrew, Laura, Sara, Jessie, Jake, Marcus, Dena, Raphael, Talia, Clark, Leanne, and Lenny) OCs that will appear in this story. The Interns and Veterans are property of Jason Kreuger Myers, and come from his stories: Total Alternate Island, and Total Alternate Action Tour, so read those before this. I do however own the six Campers you're about to read about.

Summary: Season 5 AU with 12 campers from the mind of Jason Kreuger Myers, his 4 interns, and 6 campers of my own compete alongside 24 veteran campers, and change the course of All-Stars forever.

Warning: This fic will eventually have 2 Yuri(Girl-Girl) pairings, one between my OCs, and one between JKMs two OCs(readers of Alt will know who.)

Canon Pairings: Gwen/Trent, Mike/Zoey.

TAI Fanon Pairings: Heather/OC, Harold/OC, OC/OC,

Fanon Pairings: Cody/Bridgette, Ezekiel/Izzy, Noah/Dawn, Brick/Eva, Scott/OC(JKM), OC(Mine)/OC(Mine), OC(JKM)/OC(Mine), OC(JKM)/OC(JKM), OC(JKM)/OC(Mine), and OC(JKM)/OC(JKM)

Also, this will include older challenges redone, and all new challenges, such as VR Challenges. The majority of which have already been planned, but feel free to send in ones that you think should happen, and JKM and I will try to work them in.

**OC CAMPERS- MINE:**

Name: Christine

Age:18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Bad-Ass

Clothing: Wears a skintight orange shirt, a black jacket with a holster in back, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

Appearance: sleek, ankle-length brown hair, blue eyes, thin and lanky, with a moderate sized chest. Carries a Staff with her at all times.

Height: 6'10

Likes: being with her friends, staying calm, reading, having fun,

Dislikes: bullies, perverts, sadism, stuck-up snobs, people messing with her friends,

Bio- Christine is very much an easygoing person. At 18 years old, she was just hoping for a break before she begins college. Instead, she wakes up on a boat, heading for Wawanakwa Island, AKA hell on earth for Teens. Christine has a rough past, and a very tight-nit group of friends, and they stick together no matter what. However, Christine is a very closeted Lesbian, and only her parents know about it. Now that she is at camp, she will try to make new friends, and maybe win. But when an old crush from her past appears for the competition, will she be able to stay focused? I guess there's only one way to find out.

Name: Kira

Age:18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The mystery girl

Clothing: Wears a black shirt with a bow and arrow on it, light blue skinny jeans, her bow around her waist, and quiver of arrows strapped to her leg. Goes lbarefoot.

Appearance: shoulder-length silvery-blonde hair, hazel eyes, large chest, some curves.

Height: 5'10

Likes: Her friends, her family, being outdoors, archery,

Dislikes: Bullies, perverts, sadism, morons, snobs,

Bio- Kira is just about the nicest girl you will ever meet, as well as one of the smartest. She has never been one to bully people, but has had her share of people making fun of her. Openly lesbian, she has a tight-nit group if friends who accept her for who she is. She has a very rough past, but has not let it control her. She wasn't expecting to be on the show, but takes it in a stride. She hopes to make more friends, but when she sees someone from her past, who she may or may not have dated, she makes it her mission to get to know her. Kira is not someone to cross, but will she win the Contest? Guess we'll find out.

Name: Joanne

Age:18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Blacksmith

Clothing: Wears a dark blue work shirt, black skinny jeans, work goggles that rest on top of her head when she isn't working, a tool belt around her waist, black work boots, brown work gloves, sometimes a sword in the holster on her belt, and a lab coat when she's working in her forge.

Appearance: shoulder-length sleek brown hair tied in a bun, deep blue eyes, tanned skin, muscular physique from years of metal shop.

Height: 6'11

Likes: Working in her forge, hanging out with her friends, sword-fighting,

Dislikes: Bullies, sexism, sadism, morons, people picking on her friends,

Bio- Joanne is a blacksmith, always has been. She has gone through years of people saying that she shouldn't be in metal shop, and usually reserves a kick to the kiwis just for them. Having taken Metal for seven years in a row, she has become a master builder, and can build anything in ten minutes or less. She wasn't expecting to be on this show, but takes it in a stride. While she is on the island, she will do anything to win, but refuses to cheat, believing in fair play. Joanne is not what she seems, but can she win Total Drama? Only time will tell.

Name: Michelle

Age:18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The quiet girl.

Clothing: Wears a white shirt, with a long black trench coat, a black fedora, regular black jeans, long black combat boots, and Irish bracelets on her arms, with a four-leaf clover around her neck on a chain.

Appearance: Dark brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and glasses, with a tattoo of a four-leaf clover on her forehead, muscular and athletic physique, small-chested.

Height: 7'0

Likes: Sword-fighting, being with her friends, silence,

Dislikes: Bullies, morons, sadism, loud people,

Bio- Michelle is a bit of a wild card: she is very quiet most of the time, but if you cross her, you will regret it. A genuinely nice person, she isn't shy, just very quiet. After four years of military-style training, she has learned honor and loyalty, and stands up for her friends no matter what. Not expecting to be on the island, she excepts it and gets to know the other contestants, soon earning several of there respect. Will she face Chef? Can she win? One way to find out.

Name: Rochelle

Age:18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Skeptic zombie-hunter.

Clothing: Wears a black shirt that has a zombie on it, covered with blood, regular dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and a belt with a lightsaber in the holster.

J

Appearance: Short black hair in a pixie cut, large body, wears glasses, green eyes.

Height: 6'9

Likes: Star Wars, zombies, her friends

Dislikes: Bullies, sadism, irritating people,

Bio- Rochelle is a very sarcastic person. She is a huge nerd, and is a zombie expert, but can be kind of hard to deal with sometimes. Despite this, she has a tight-nit group of friends who she will do anything for. Not a fan of Total Drama in the least, Rochelle finds herself on a boat headed for the island, and no recollection of even wanting to be there. So, naturally, she's not a very happy person when she gets to the Island. While she's there, however, she makes some friends, and some enemies. Will she win? Or will she lose? Only time will tell.

Name: Villa

Age:18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Nemesis

Clothing: Wears a skintight black shirt, black skinny jeans, black gloves, and black steel-toed combat boots.

Appearance: dark blue, almost black eyes, extremely pale skin, dark blue ankle length blue hair, a sneer on her face, the word DEATH tattooed on her forehead, right above the eyebrows, usually hidden by her hair, very large chest, and a very curvy body.

Height: 6'11

Likes: Manipulating, evil, torture, sadism, bullying, blackmail,

Dislikes: Heroes, good, her enemies,

Bio- Villa is one evil chick. She has spent her whole life bullying others, and is capable of doing anything to get what she wants. After her lover was defeated by a filthy hero, she went to an old friend and convinced them to send her, and her five worst enemies, to Camp Wawanakwa, for season 5 of Total Drama. Cold, Ruthless, and a master manipulator, she makes Alejandro look tame. She came to win, and she will do whatever it takes to do so. Will evil win this season? Only time will tell


End file.
